


Омут

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Субару помнит и ждет.





	Омут

Субару не помнил, какого цвета у него были глаза. Кажется, черные. Он не помнил боль от острых, тонких, как лезвие, лепестков сакуры, но помнил, что их было много, целый вихрь. И лицо Сейширо, его холодно-насмешливый взгляд и совсем другой взгляд — до признания, ласково-притворный.

Почему-то насмешливый взгляд Субару помнил лучше, в нем было больше настоящего Сейширо, а не тщательно воссозданного искусственного образа влюбленного.

Память — машина времени, которая всегда была при Субару. Он опускался в призрачный омут воспоминаний, как в самый чистый ручей, и заново переживал счастливые моменты, связанные с Сейширо. Их было не так много, но ему хватало. Сны и воспоминания — это было ему по силам. Он не мог повернуть время вспять и сделать другой ход. Не мог он и вернуться в прошлое и прожить рядом с Сейширо другую жизнь. И изменить Сейширо он не мог, да и не хотел. Будь Сейширо кем-то другим, его чувство было бы тоже другим. Возможно, чувства не было бы и вовсе.

Сейширо был в сердце Субару всегда и везде, но Субару и сам понимал, что в его сердце был лишь призрак настоящего. А где сейчас находился сам Сейширо, живой и холодный, как лед, Субару не имел ни малейшего понятия. Память услужливо подсказывала, что в тот день осени они ехали на машине, и Сейширо сказал, что цвет его шляпы…

В дверь позвонили. 

Раньше, всякий раз, когда в дверь звонили, Субару внутренне напрягался. Конечно, он ждал, что Сейширо вернется — без предупреждения, вот так просто позвонит в дверь и скажет что-то нейтральное или милое. Или тонкое и острое, как лепесток сакуры, и вскроются раны, что заживали годами. Но годы шли, Сейширо не приходил, и Субару перестал ждать. 

Конечно, это был не он. Это был не он.

Субару открыл дверь, и в комнату ворвался вихрь лепестков.

— Ты, должно быть, заждался.

Да. Вихрь был совершенно прав.


End file.
